No Matter What
by IBelieveInMe
Summary: Andy realizes that marrying Luke is not what she wants. She finally comes to terms with her feeling for Sam. Will they make it work?


_**Hates to say that I don't own Rookie Blue…. If I were one of the producers of the show I would have had Andy and Sam be together to begin with.. I don't like seeing her with Luke… I think it should be her and Sam all the way…**_

"Why do I have to be so stupid?" Andy thought. This job was going to be the death of me. Andy wasn't sure of where she was going with her career. She was always the one who seemed to be getting in all the trouble, whether it was getting shot at or always being involved in something. She never had time for herself where she didn't have to worry about work. Of course things got more complicated when I started dating Luke and got partnered with Sam.

"McNally, we got to get into parade... NOW!" Sam yelled to me. I followed everyone into parade; I was actually on time today. When I got to my seat, I couldn't help but catch a few glimpses in Sam's direction.

"Alright people, today is going to be a busy day today. We have a lot going on in the city today and tonight with a couple of concerts, some sporting events. McNally, you are with Swarek; Epstein, you are with Shaw; Peck, you and Traci are on desk duty. Diaz you are with Williams. Go protect and serve people." Best said during parade.

After parade I made my way to the womens locker room. I was so angry at myself because I shouldn't be feeling anything for Sam. I am with Luke, but I keep asking myself if I am happy with him. I grab my things and meet Sam out by the car.

"McNally, you ok?" Sam asked. I nodded and got in the car. I wasn't in much of a mood to talk today. It was going to be a long day. As we were riding down the road, I looked over at Sam and said, "Luke asked me to marry him." "Really? That's great." Sam said with a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah I guess." I said quietly. I noticed Sam got quiet so I just paid attention to the road. "McNally, I think you are making a mistake. How can you want to marry someone who barely has time for you? "He finally spoke up. I didn't respond to him because what gives him the right to say this to me. The next couple of hours were going to be long… What he asked was now stuck in my head… It had me thinking about things.

When we got back to the barn I went in and finished some paperwork and headed for the locker room. It was empty, so I just sat there and cried. What have I done? Could Sam be right? All I could think about is what he asked in the car. What if he is right? I dried my eyes, and changed clothes. I decided I was going to the Penny when I left. Maybe I would feel a little better after today. As I was leaving I ran into Traci. She noticed I was upset and she asked, "Why?" I said, "Luke asked me to marry him. And I told Sam today when we were patrolling today." "That's great, what did Sam say?" She asked. "Thanks, he told me I was making a mistake and wanted to know why I wanted to marry someone who barely has time for me." I said with tears in my eyes. "Wow, I can't believe he said that. Maybe he is just trying to watch out for you." She said. I nodded and left the locker room. As I was walking out of the building I saw Sam getting in his truck. I kept walking by him and didn't say a word. It was a short walk to my apartment, so it gave me time to think about today's events.

Around 9pm that night I walked in to the Penny alone. I seen all my friends and decided I was going to hang out with them for a little bit. I sat down with my drink and was hearing them talk about today's events. I looked over at the bar and seen Sam in his usually spot. I finally got the nerve and I walked over to him and asked," what gives you the right to tell me I am making a mistake about marrying Luke?" He looked at me and said, "Let's not talk about this here. Let's walk outside." He stood and I followed him outside. When we got outside I wasn't sure what he was about to say. Finally, he turned around and said, "McNally, I said that earlier because I am in love with you and don't like seeing you with him. I don't want to hear that you are marrying him. I want me to be the person you marry. I am tired of seeing what he does to you. He never spends time with you, and he is always putting work before you. With me, it wouldn't be like that. I have been in love with you since I first met you and to see you with him has been complete torture." I stood there in shock. When I finally grasped what he said I grabbed his face and kissed him. "Oh Sam, I wish you would have told me sooner. I had no idea it bothered you. I am in love with you too. You are all I can think about. "I said after I caught my breath. "What about Luke?" He asked. I smiled and said, "I am going to go talk to him. What about us?" He smiled and said, "As far as I know we are meant to be together. Go talk to Luke and meet me back at your apartment. I love you, you know that right." I smiled and said, "I love you too, I will see you at the apartment." He went back inside to tell everyone bye, while I left and headed for the station.

As I walked in to the station I couldn't help but smile, not because of Luke but because of Sam. I finally knew where I belonged. I rounded the corner and seen Luke working on some paperwork from his latest case. He looked up and said, "Hey babe, what are you doing here so late?" I looked down at my hand and took my ring off and finally spoke up, "I can't do this Luke. I can no longer lie to you. I don't want to be with you anymore. I can't compete with your work just so I can see you. I need someone who is going to be there for me through everything and not when it fits into his schedule." I felt a huge brick lifted off my shoulder. "It has to do with Swarek doesn't it?" he asked as he looked at the ring I just gave him back. "Yes, it does. He has been there for me through everything. He has been the one that I have had feelings for since I first met him, but I have tried to hide them from everyone. I can't do it anymore; I am in love with him. I am so sorry Luke." I said as I started to turn around and walk away. "You know it will never work with him." I heard him yell as I rounded to corner.

When I returned to my apartment, Sam was waiting for me in the parking lot. I smiled and walked over to him. "How'd it go?" he asked. I took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't so bad. He took it pretty well, but told me as I was leaving that it wouldn't workout with you." He shook his head no and said, "We will prove it to everyone that it will work out between the two of us. I love you Andy. I always have and I always will. You are the one for me. Don't worry about what anyone says including Luke and anyone in the 15. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I smiled as I reached up and kissed him.

After that night, me and Sam were happy. Of course, we couldn't be partners, but we spent all our time together. I was happier than I have ever been. I knew that he was the one for me. He made everything seem like it was perfect. Everyone supported us, well except for Luke. I knew that no matter what we would always love each other and could make it through anything. Little did we know, our lives were about to change. We were getting married in a few weeks, and I had just found out that we are expecting a baby. Life gets better everyday… This is the life I want to live, and with the man I love. I am the soon to be Mrs. Samuel Swarek.

**_Let me know if you guys like it. I'm not sure if I will post another one unless I get good feedback... Please let me know... I am new to this..._**


End file.
